gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Brothers Brawl
" " is the very first episode of Game Grumps VS and the first episode of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Intro Arin: Welcome to the first episode of Game Grumps VS. Jon: Game Grumps VS! Arin: I'm Grump and he's Not So Grump. Matches The Game Grumps start by playing goofy matches: two random character matches, and a Sonic vs. Sonic match. They next play a best 2 of 3 match using their mains, the main match of the episode. They play a match using their second best character, and end by playing a "Fox-only No Items Final Destination" match. Arin plays as "8 D" and Jon plays as "HIV+", until they switch controllers after the first round of their serious match, and play as each other's name. Discussion As the first episode of Game Grumps VS, Jon and Arin introduce the episode as such. They explain what will be happening. They tell the audience that they are "proficient" at the game, not calling themselves "good" in fear of comments yelling at them for not doing certain things. The Game Grumps pick their names, Arin picks "8 D" and Jon picks "HIV+". They make jokes about their names, such as Arin (playing as Ivysaur) saying he is shooting his seeds at Jon because he is a wiener. Jon talks about how his cough is bad and people are going to think he is dying. He talks about how he has been sick for so long. During their Sonic vs. Sonic match, the Grumps discuss how bad Sonic is in the game. Jon also gives a shoutout to the ContinueShow after making an epic maneuver. Jon tries to explain to Arin what the song is from, but Arin does not know what Nightwish is. While doing their items on high Green Hill Zone match, Arin jokes that he read on Nintendo Power that it is possible to get a Sonic 1-up to appear in the background of the stage, and it would give the player an extra life. When Jon questions if he is lying, Arin says of course he is, and compares it to playing as Sonic and Tails in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Arin talks about how his friend tried to convince him that he had played as Sonic and Tails. The Game Grumps wonder if the fans will prefer goofy matches or serious matches. Jon asks the audience to tell them in the comments. During the serious matches, both Grumps begin to focus on the game, and their commentary slows. Jon often comments on how bad he is doing. The Grumps wonder if it is because Jon is used to playing with lag, or if he is suffering from performance anxiety. They come to the conclusion that it is either because of Jon's controller, or because Jon is just "sucking." After the first serious match, the two switch controllers. Arin starts to talk about honorable strategies, and mentions the board game Go as an example of a game where using a strategy while assuming that the opposing player is too stupid to notice is dishonorable. Arin and Jon joke about playing board games on the show (which eventually happened with Table Flip), or a console version of a board game (which would later happen with Arin and Danny). While playing their alt match, Arin says they should play a "Fox-only Final Destination No Items" match, the purest way to play Smash Bros. Jon is mad that he always loses the game while playing on camera. Arin jokes that Jon should make a JonTron where he is winning Brawl in obviously easy situations. During their Fox vs. Fox match, the Grumps discuss tournaments. Arin and Jon both say that when they do play tournaments, they generally make it far before getting obliterated in the last match. The Grumps continue to wonder if their fans will enjoy watching their serious matches. Jon mentions that he wants to have a rematch against Arin. Quotes Trivia * This episode has the most views of any non-Game Grumps Animated video on the Game Grumps channel during the Jon era, with over 3 million views as of August 2015. * This episode is also one of the longest videos on the Game Grumps channel; it was the longest from its release date to March 25, 2013, when it was surpassed by Special Guest Grant Kirkhope, and later by parts one and two of Civilization V: Brave New World, and Arin Sucks at Wind Waker of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD as well. Suggested future games * Go (by Arin, jokingly) Gallery Arin Wins (SSBB-1).png|Arin Wins Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Super Smash Brothers Brawl Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Episodes With More Than 1 Million Views